


Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, everybody is pining after jean, it's mostly fluff, jean is pining after everybody, jeremy is jewish, like really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de ténu, entre eux trois, quelque chose de fragile et de difficile, quelque chose de compliqué et de douloureux, parce qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour s'aimer, parce que la logique voudrait qu'ils se regardent de loin, parce que Kevin est brisé et que Jeremy n'est pas que son image de marque, parce que Jean ne sait plus où il en est, parce que tout le monde leur a répété qu'on ne peut aimer qu'une personne à la fois. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils sourient, son cœur manque un battement, pourtant, lorsqu'ils sourient, Jeremy sait qu'il est foutu.





	Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit quelque chose pour @jeeanmoreau sur tumblr en l'honneur du TFC baguettes exchange. J'espère que ça te plaira, que j'ai pas massacré Kevin dans ma tentative et que tu passeras de très bonnes fêtes ! 
> 
> (le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Kyo parce que, eh, une partie des conversations du Discord tournent autour de ça, quand même.)

Le maillot se soulève lorsqu'il lève les bras, pour célébrer le but qui vient d'être marqué. La constellation de grains de beauté qui se dessine au creux de son dos lui coupe le souffle, une seconde, et Jeremy cligne des yeux lentement. Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse, il pense, et Jean se tourne pour chercher son regard. Il doit se ressaisir, il jure, et il lève le pouce parce qu'il est incapable de faire confiance à sa voix à cet instant-là.  
  
Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. C'est une évidence, parce que Laila hausse un sourcil presque inquiet dans sa direction lorsqu'ils finissent tous dans le bus qui les ramène à l'université. C'est une évidence, parce qu'Alvarez lui a adressé ce sourire beaucoup trop large et affamé, depuis les sièges du fond. C'est une évidence, évidemment, parce que même Jean a eu l'air de discerner quelque chose. Il ne veut pas que Jean sache quoi que ce soit. Il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit sache. Il ne veut pas penser à ça, parce que son téléphone vibre et qu'une photo ridicule de Kevin engoncé dans un pull en laine hideux apparaît, parce que quelque chose dans son ventre se réchauffe doucement, parce que le message est bref mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus pour lire entre les mots. « J'ai vu ton match. » écrit Kevin avec cette orthographe impeccable dont Jeremy se moque gentiment beaucoup trop régulièrement. « Tu étais brillant. » Peut-être que c'est l'affection qui pétille dans son ventre à ce moment-là. Peut-être que c'est autre chose, il ne sait pas. Il aime la sensation.Peut-être que c’est les yeux de Jean qui se posent sur lui avec quelque chose d’impénétrable dans les yeux, aussi.

 

Quand il lui sourit, Jeremy sait qu’il est foutu.

 

Ça fait un moment, qu’il a un doute. Ça fait quelques mois, déjà, des semaines et des semaines passées à jongler entre sa relation naissante avec Kevin et ses devoirs de capitaine, des semaines et des semaines à tenter d’extirper Jean de sa coquille, sans le brusquer et sans trop en faire, sans trop insister mais sans trop l’abandonner, des semaines et des semaines à se réjouir du moindre sourire et du moindre mot, le coeur qui gonfle dès que Jean tend la main vers lui et un sourire aussi large que la galaxie lorsqu’il téléphone à Kevin pour lui raconter ses progrès. C’était bénin, au début. Un raté dans ses battements de coeur et le début d’une rougeur sur ses joues. C’était bénin, au début, trois fois rien, en réalité, suffisamment pour que ça pulse contre ses tempes mais pas assez pour qu’il mette le doigt dessus, suffisamment pour ressentir une pointe de culpabilité mais pas assez pour s’alarmer. Il sait maintenant. Il n’a pas seulement mis le doigt dessus, il a foncé tête baissé dedans et maintenant qu’il a réalisé, c’est impossible de faire demi-tour, impossible de faire un choix, impossible de fermer les yeux et quelque chose crame dans sa poitrine. Il sait que ce n’est plus l’affection. Il sait que c’est autre chose. Il sait qu’il a peur. Il sait qu’il a envie de s’enfuir.

 

Il ne peut pas, évidemment.

 

Il a des responsabilités, des interviews à donner, une image à renvoyer. Leur coach lui fait confiance, son équipe lui fait confiance, il a un poids sur les épaules et aucun moyen de s’échapper, de passer à travers les mailles du filet. C’est peut-être le plus pénible, dans le fond, peut-être le plus étouffant, parce qu’on attend de lui qu’il sourit et qu’il sait qu’il n’a d’autre choix que de se plier au jeu, que d’incliner la tête, que de fermer les yeux. C’est Kevin qui le lui a appris quand il l’a embrassé, la première fois, après un entrainement commun que leurs coachs avaient organisé, à l’abri des regards. C’est Kevin qui a mis les mots dessus la première fois, qui lui a parlé de secret et d’image et de facilité. Il s’est demandé, des heures et des heures durant, si c’était parce qu’il se détestait lui-même, si c’était parce qu’il avait honte, si c’était parce qu’il était épuisé d’être tout le temps sous le feu des projecteurs, il s’était demandé pourquoi, il s’était demandé s’il pouvait masquer, dissimuler, tromper. Il avait réalisé qu’il le faisait déjà, sans le savoir, qu’il se prêtait au jeu de sa réputation, qu’il était Capitaine Sunshine, tout sourire et aimable, qu’il était aimable, affable, ouvert et disponible même lorsqu’il n’en avait pas envie tout ça parce que c’était ce qu’on attendait de lui. C’est Kevin qui lui a expliqué alors même qu’ils franchissaient une limite, Kevin qui lui a chuchoté entre deux baisers, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux alors qu’ils s’écrasaient l’un contre l’autre comme deux bateaux dans la tempête, Kevin qui l’embrassait tout en lui disant que personne ne devait savoir que c’était jamais arrivé.

 

Le front contre la vitre du bus, il ferme les yeux.

Il essaye de dormir pour oublier de penser.

 

*

 

« Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec Jeremy. » lance platement Jean à l’autre bout du fil. Kevin plisse les yeux. Il n’est pas certain de pourquoi Jean l’appelle, pas certain qu’il ait compris ce qui clochait avec Jeremy, encore moins sûr de ce qui cloche lui-même. Il a senti quelque chose dans sa voix quand il l’a appelé, au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose comme de la fatigue et de l’épuisement, quelque chose comme une lassitude tellement profonde qu’elle aurait été gravée dans ses os. Il presse ses doigts contre le bois de son bureau dans l’espoir que la sensation le fixe, dans l’espoir de ne pas penser à l’envie de boire qui l’a saisi lorsqu’il a raccroché.

 

« Pourquoi tu m’appelles, moi ? » demande-t-il, même si la réponse est évidente. Il l’appelle parce qu’il sait, il l’appelle parce que c’est un secret de polichinelle, parce que tout le monde chez les Foxes l’a deviné et que ce doit être pareil chez les Trojans, parce que tout le monde a gardé le silence mais qu’il a deviné tout de suite, parce que ça se sentait dans l’excitation qui bouillonnait chez Nicky et par le sourire beaucoup trop empli de sarcasme de Neil, parce qu’il a vu du coin de l’oeil de l’argent passer de main en main. Personne n’a rien dit, pourtant. C’est peut-être parce que la presse a fait ses choux gras de sa rupture avec Thea quand bien même rien de dramatique n’est arrivé, peut-être parce qu’ils savent à quel point il était mal, peut-être parce qu’ils l’ont vu se débattre lorsque les démons au fond de sa bouteille ont attaqué, peut-être pour tout un tas de raison qui fait qu’ils sont les Foxes, une famille avant d’être une équipe, à la gorge les uns des autres mais surtout toutes griffes sorties lorsque l’extérieur menaçait l’un des leurs.  C’est pareil pour Jeremy. Il ne peut pas concevoir que Laila et Alvarez n’ait pas vu, n’imagine pas comment Jude, avec son sourire trop large et ses yeux beaucoup trop attentifs ait pu le rater alors qu’il arrive à prévoir tous les mouvements sur le terrain lorsque c’est lui qui s’occupe du goal, comment tous les autres ont pu le manquer.

 

Ce n’est pas étonnant, sommes toutes, que Jean sache. Kevin a vu comment il regardait Jeremy.

 

« Tout le monde sait, Kevin. » Il y a un sérieux beaucoup trop profond dans sa voix et il peut presque palper les contours d’une inquiétude à peine voilée. « Il reste à l’université pour Thanksgiving alors que tout le monde s’en va. Tu devrais venir.

– Tu ne restes pas ? »

 

 _Toi_ , il sous-entend, _toi_ , est-ce que tu t’en vas, parce qu’il sait que c’est ça qui est important, parce qu’il sait que c’est ça l’essentiel, le coeur du problème. Il y a un silence, à l’autre bout de la ligne. C’est un silence qui dit oui, évidemment, bien sûr qu’il reste. L’année dernière, il l’a passé chez Laila mais elle s’en va avec Alvarez, cette année, et il n’a pas envie de se mettre au milieu – c’est Jeremy qui lui en a parlé et il n’y a pas besoin d’être mathématicien pour résoudre cette équation là, pour résoudre Jean, toujours en trop, jamais à sa place, toujours en quête d’un endroit où il saurait s’accorder le droit d’exister.

 

« Je sais me faire discret. » Il entend un bruit de papier, peut-être une chaise qu’on tire et il l’imagine assis à son bureau, visualise parfaitement la façon dont ses yeux s’assombrissent et comment les traits de son visage se cristallisent en une expression qu’il essaye de contrôler. Il y a quelque chose qui passe, quelque chose de ténu, de palpable, une tension qu’il connaît trop bien. Il sait ce que Jean a dans le ventre parce qu’il s’y reconnaît. Il sait ce que Jean ressent parce qu’il l’a devancé et qu’il le sait, parce que tout était confus et compliqué à l’époque et que rien n’est plus simple aujourd’hui quand bien même des promesses ont été lancées.

 

« Je viendrais. » murmure Kevin et il entend Jean inspirer beaucoup trop fort à l’autre bout du fil. « Merci d’avoir appelé.

– Ne me remercie pas. »

 

Il n’a pas le temps de répondre : Jean a déjà raccroché. Ce n’est pas un ne me remercie pas, c’est normal, qui se cache derrière ses mots, pas de la modestie. C’est la rage, la colère et l’envie, parce qu’il ne veut pas que ce soit Kevin qui lui dise merci, parce qu’il ne veut pas appeler Kevin, parce qu’il ne veut pas l’appeler _pour ça_. Kevin le connaît bien alors Kevin sait. Pour autant, il ne dit rien. Ils n’ont jamais été doué pour se parler.

 

*

 

« Je crois qu’il s’inquiète pour toi. »

 

Alvarez a les doigts dans ses cheveux et Jean ferme les yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il la laisse lui faire des tresses mais il sait qu’il se sent à l’aise avec la tête de Laila sur ses genoux et Jude, son colocataire, qui joue à la DS sur le canapé qu’ils ont réussi à faire rentrer dans leur chambre commune. Il ne fait pas de remarque sur le popcorn qui a été renversé sur le tapis ou sur les élastiques qu’il finit toujours par retrouver sous leur lit superposé pas plus qu’il ne fait de remarques à Jeremy lorsqu’il fait traîner des stylos dans toutes les pièces où il se pose – et autant dire qu’il a accumulé une quantité incalculable de stylos, depuis qu’il a rejoint les Trojans, à cause de ça, des stylos de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs qu’il n’ose jamais jeter.

 

« Il n’a pas de raisons.

– Jean. » renifle Jude depuis derrière sa DS et il lui fait les gros yeux. « Il a plus de raisons que n’importe qui et tu le sais très bien. »

 

Lorsque Jude s’est installé dans sa chambre, Jean était sûr que ça allait mal se passer. C’était quelque chose dans sa façon d’être, dans la façon dont il était agressivement lui-même, agressivement honnête, agressivement bruyant, quelque chose dans la façon dont il emplissait la pièce, qui lui chuchotait cela à l’oreille. Il a appris à mieux regarder, depuis, à guetter la façon dont il apprécie les gens, les aspirines sur sa table de chevet les matins où il ne sait pas lui-même qu’il va avoir une migraine, le café en trop dans la cafetière quand il se lève après coup ou comment il lui lance la vérité, crue et nue, sans l’enrober de faux-semblants qui ne servirait qu’à camoufler la vérité. Il ne sait pas trop comment il a fini par s’entendre avec Jude. Ce qu’il sait, par contre, c’est qu’il ne le trouve plus si envahissant que cela, plus aussi bruyant, plus aussi fondamentalement trop. C’est pour cela qu’il encaisse sans rien dire, alors qu’il aurait carré les épaules si Laila lui avait dit, aurait plissé les yeux si Alvarez lui avait fait la réflexion, pour cela qu’il se contente de soupirer.

 

« Je vais bien. » insiste-t-il alors qu’il plonge docilement la main dans le sac de popcorn que lui tend Laila avec autorité. « Je suis fatigué.

– Et ?

– Juste fatigué. »

 

C’est faux. Il ressent beaucoup d’autres choses mais surtout de la confusion. C’est épais et il a l’impression de pouvoir la couper au couteau, de pouvoir la manipuler, la sculpter. Il ressent de la confusion parce que quelque chose le tire âprement vers Jeremy mais qu’il est incapable de quitter Kevin des yeux, de la confusion parce qu’il est heureux et triste et furieux lorsqu’il voit Jeremy sourire à son téléphone, de la confusion parce qu’il regarde l’écran de son portable jusqu’à ce que sa vision se brouille dans l’espoir de voir un prénom s’afficher sans arriver à se l’admettre. Il est tellement habitué à ne rien ressentir qu’il ressent tout en même temps, tout trop fort, tout trop aigu, comme une aiguille qui se planterait sans relâche dans son ventre, qui ne laisserait pas son coeur s’apaiser. Il sait qu’Alvarez le sent se tendre parce qu’elle s’immobilise, subitement, attend patiemment qu’il lui fasse signe que c’est bon, qu’elle peut y aller, que ça va aller. Elle n’a pas besoin de parler, Alvarez. Ils se connaissent bien. Ils se reconnaissent, en fait. Ils se sont appris, les crocs dehors, à force de se rentrer dedans, à force de se pousser et de s’entrechoquer. Il a appris à ne pas avoir peur des autres, grâce à elle, à ne pas craindre d’être blessé, déchiré, ravagé, s’il fait un pas de côté, parce qu’elle hurle et qu’elle tempête et qu’elle le déteste parfois mais que personne n’a jamais planté de lames dans sa chair à cause de ça, mais que personne n’a jamais gravé de chiffre dans sa peau pour cela. Lorsqu’il lui plante son coude dans les côtes, elle glapit et lui tire les cheveux, mais se remet au travail. Il lève les yeux au ciel, se mord l’intérieur de la joue pour éviter de sourire.

 

Il n’a pas de raisons de sourire parce qu’il a un volcan dans l’estomac, parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi en faire, parce que son sol tremble et que tout ce sur quoi il a recommencé tremble avec, doucement, sans s’effondrer mais suffisamment pour qu’il ait peur de tout perdre à nouveau. Il hésite, une seconde, une question sur le bout de la langue qu’il est incapable de formuler. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne leur fait pas confiance, c’est simplement qu’il ne se fait pas confiance à lui-même, pas confiance dans les mots qu’il veut prononcer, dans ce qui tremble quelque part au bout de ses doigts.

 

« Tu soupires, Jean. » balance Jude un peu trop légèrement et vu le reflet de ses lunettes, Jean est presque sûr qu’il traîne dans la même arène pokemon depuis au moins une demi-heure. « T’es sûr de pas vouloir nous dire ce qui se passe ?

– Oui. » Il hésite, reformule. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comment le formuler. »

 

La réponse semble satisfaire Jude, qui recommence à jouer, attire l’attention des filles. Laila ouvre la bouche et il se crispe, dans l’attente de la question qu’elle va poser. Elle s’arrête avant de prononcer un mot. Il lui en est reconnaissant.

 

*

 

Il a les doigts gelés et le visage de Jean se dessine derrière la buée qui s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres. Jean lui a demandé de l’accompagner à l’aéroport et Jeremy n’arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Il y a une tension, entre eux, depuis quelque temps, quelque chose qui lui tord l’estomac parce qu’il sait que c’est sa faute, parce qu’il se doute qu’il a peut-être changé d’attitude, parce qu’il sent qu’il a peut-être fait quelque chose de mal. C’est peut-être pour cela que Jean s’en va pour Thanksgiving, finalement. Peut-être parce qu’il a entendu Jeremy murmurer à Kevin qu’il est amoureux, peut-être parce qu’il l’a entendu admettre qu’il aimait deux personnes, peut-être parce qu’il est conscient de tout cela et qu’il le trouve horrible et odieux, parce qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre comment Jeremy peut aimer deux personnes en même temps.

 

Jeremy n’est pas bien sûr de comprendre, lui aussi, mais il sait que Kevin a saisi, parce que Kevin a eu l’air pensif, au téléphone, lorsque le prénom de Jean a trébuché hors de ses lèvres, parce qu’il l’a rassuré, pendant un moment, parce qu’il lui a dit qu’il ressentait quelque chose pour Jean, lui aussi. Quelque chose, c’est vague, mais Jeremy ne l’a pas poussé à en parler plus, parce qu’il devine ce qui se cache derrière le flou, parce qu’il discerne ce qu’il planque derrière ses demi-mots. C’est difficile, une histoire, difficile de s’aimer et de se rendre compte qu’on aime aussi quelqu’un d’autre, difficile de faire quoi que ce soit pour avancer. Ils sont perdus et Jeremy suffoque lorsque Jean s’évade, parce qu’il a l’impression de le regarder s’échapper et de ne pas pouvoir le rattraper, parce qu’il s’en va alors qu’il était censé rester et que Jeremy ne sait pas bien à quoi ressemblera Thanksgiving seul sur le campus.

 

Ou plutôt, il sait : ce sera triste et morne et il aurait pu rentrer chez ses parents et embrasser ses soeurs et faire comme si cette fête ne commémorait pas un massacre. Il aurait même supporté son oncle Ted sans moufter s’il avait su que l’alternative était d’être seul, il aurait même mangé tout ce que sa mère lui aurait resservi sans broncher. Il aurait même… Il plisse les yeux, parce qu’il réalise quelque chose. Il n’a pas posé de questions, à Jean, il a dit oui, il n’a pas protesté, il a juste laissé faire, parce qu’il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui, parce que c’était la meilleure solution de lutter contre la déception. Il n’a pas noté l’absence de sac de Jean ou le fait qu’il n’a nulle part où aller, n’a pas réagi lorsque Jean a simplement haussé des épaules lorsque le chauffeur de taxi lui a demandé où il allait. C’est pertinent, comme question, et il tend la main pour agripper le poignet de Jean, rentre dans son espace personnel sans se poser de question, sans même y penser.

 

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je n’ai jamais dit que j’allais quelque part. » répond Jean et Jeremy bat des cils. « Je t’ai juste demandé si tu voulais m’accompagner à l’aéroport.

– Tu peux pas me reprocher de–

– Je ne te reproche rien. Je ne vais nulle part. Par contre. » Il le dévore des yeux alors que Jean retrousse la manche du pull immonde que lui a tricoté Renee pour le Noël de l’année dernière. « Un avion de Caroline du Sud se pose dans cinq minutes. »

 

Ça ne fait pas tout de suite tilt dans la tête de Jeremy. Il est trop perturbé pour que comprendre immédiatement, trop retourné pour assimiler tout à fait. Un avion de la Caroline du Sud, dit Jean, et il y a quelque chose comme de l’avidité au fond de ses yeux, un avion de la Caroline du Sud et il se demande brutalement qui se trouve dedans avant de comprendre lorsque les yeux de Jean rencontrent les siens, lorsque les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place, lorsqu’il arrive finalement à additionner deux et deux. Un avion de la Caroline du Sud et Kevin est dedans et il était le seul à l’ignorer. C’est une farce cruelle, quelque part et il ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser son masque lui échapper, et il ferme les poings pour ne pas hurler. Il est heureux que Kevin vienne, il est heureux de savoir que dans cinq minutes ils seront deux, que dans cinq minutes il pourra sentir ses doigts contre les siens et se noyer entre ses bras. Il est heureux, évidemment, et triste aussi, quelque part, parce que Jean va se retrouver tout seul, parce que Jean s’attend à se retrouver seul, parce que c’est une tape dans le dos pour l’éloigner et qu’il ne sait pas comment le prendre, pas comment l’interpréter. Ça n’a pas de sens et c’est sans doute Jeremy qui pense trop, Jeremy qui réfléchit trop, mais il resserre ses doigts autour du poignet qu’il n’a pas lâché comme pour lui dire qu’il est hors de question qu’il le laisse, hors de question qu’il le laisse passer Thanksgiving seul, hors de question de lui laisser l’occasion de s’effacer, de lui laisser l’opportunité de se sacrifier.

 

« Jeremy ? » Il y a une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix et il ouvre les yeux à nouveau. « Tout va bien ?

– Oui. » répond-t-il parce que c’est la seule réponse acceptable, parce qu’il ne peut pas lui parler de ce qui tourbillonne dans son estomac et de comment il a envie de l’entraîner sous les draps, de rester enterré entre lui et Kevin, de ne plus bouger de toute sa vie. « Merci pour tout. »

 

Lorsque Jean lui sourit pour toute réponse, il frémit. Il ne lâche son poignet que lorsque Kevin lâche ses valises pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Quelque part au milieu de la foule, il réapprend à respirer.

 

*

 

« Il dort. » Kevin relève les yeux pour regarder Jean. Ils ne se regardent pas, d’habitude. Il y a trop d’histoires, trop de passifs, trop de non-dits. Ils ne se regardent pas, d’habitude, parce qu’il y a trop de choses qui risqueraient de déborder, trop de choses qui pourraient se produire. Il dort, pourtant, murmure Jean, et il y a une douceur intolérable sur son visage, quelque chose que Kevin n’a jamais vu, quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais connu. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps d’être doux à Evermore. Il n’a pas eu le temps d’être doux à Palmetto State. Il aurait pu, peut-être, mais l’alcool a fait macérer son amertume. Il aurait pu, c’est certain, mais il y a trop de choses qui se sont mises dans son chemin.

 

« Il a un peu trop bu. » répond Kevin et il savoure le rire qui échappe à Jean. Il ne fait pas rire les gens, habituellement, pas _comme ça_. Il fait ricaner Andrew, provoque la moquerie de Neil, fait soupirer Aaron, au mieux. Il n’est pas drôle. Il ne l’a jamais été. Il a d’autres qualités mais il laisse aux autres la tâche de se divertir. Il ne fait pas rire les gens, normalement, et Jean ne rit pas, de toute façon, pas aux dernières nouvelles. Il presse ses doigts contre sa cage thoracique, machinalement, comme pour analyser tout ce qui se bouscule en lui, bat des cils, cligne des yeux, finit par sourire, lui aussi. « Tu devrais dormir aussi.

– Je n’ai pas bu.

– Il est tard.

– Pour toi aussi. »

 

Il y a quelque chose de tranquille dans la façon dont Jean le regarde, quelque chose de paisible dans la façon dont ils se parlent. Peut-être que c’est l’esprit des fêtes ou peut-être que c’est Jeremy, qui dort, roulé en boule entre eux, le visage contre la cuisse de Kevin et une main agrippée au poignet de Jean, peut-être que c’est lui apaise les tensions et qui fait le lien qui dénoue et qui nettoie, qui les laisse s’exposer sans prendre peur de ce qui dort dans leur passé. Il ne sait pas trop. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie d’y réfléchir maintenant, parce qu’il est fatigué, beaucoup trop fatigué, parce qu’il digère et qu’il subit le décalage horaire, parce qu’il est bien, roulé en boule sur le canapé de la chambre de Jean, les yeux mi-clos et les doigts perdus dans les cheveux de Jeremy. Il n’a pas eu envie d’attraper la bouteille de Jeremy, ce soir-là, pas eu envie d’avaler une gorgée, pas même pensé à le faire. Ce n’est pas magique, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’y croire un peu, peut-être parce que c’est plus simple de penser que c’est grâce à Jeremy que de savoir que c’est le fruit de mois et de mois de lutte et de sevrage, de prises de bec et de tremblements, d’heures passées à viser un but pour se vider la tête, jusqu’à s’effondrer. C’est plus facile de se dire que c’est magique parce que ça efface la douleur et les tremblements et les vomissements et les regards inquiets de Wymack et les regards furieux d’Andrew et la pitié de Katelyn, plus facile. Pour une fois, il se dit, il a le droit à un peu de facilité.

 

« Il pensait que je partais. » murmure Jean, au milieu du silence confortable qui s’est installé. Du regard, Kevin trace la ride inquiète qui barre son front. « Il avait l’air…

– Malheureux ? » Il complète. « Anxieux, peut-être. Coupable ?

– Un peu de tout ça. »

 

Il y a une question qui pèse dans l’air et Kevin sait qu’il ne peut pas y répondre seul, que ce n’est pas son rôle, pas à lui de le faire. Il sait ce qui pèse entre eux trois, il sait parfaitement ce qui se passe. Il y a eu de longues discussions au téléphone avec Jeremy, des larmes entre deux éclats de rire et la tempête aux creux des ventres. Il sait. Il a dit oui, il a dit d’accord, et c’est sincère, bien sûr que ça l’est, parce qu’il a confiance et parce qu’il sait que ça ne change rien, parce qu’il sait très bien à quel point ça tire et ça pulse, à quel point ça le brûle de l’intérieur. Il a envie, lui aussi, et il a peur que Jeremy pense qu’il se force, pense qu’il lui fait une fleur. Ce n’est pas le cas. Ça n’a jamais été le cas. Kevin Day ne fait de fleur à personne, ne fait pas de compromis, parce qu’il ne peut pas se le permettre, parce qu’il est fêlé et plein de brisures et qu’il ne peut épargner personne. Il veut Jean autant que Jeremy et ça brûle, comme un feu d’artifice, fait fondre tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire à cet instant-là.

 

Il ne dit rien et quelque chose comme de la compréhension passe dans les pupilles de Jean, quelque chose qui l’alerte et qui lui fait froncer les sourcils, quelque chose qui l’intrigue. Le silence qui se tisse n’est pas pesant, pas vraiment, et il ferme les yeux lorsque les doigts de Jean glisse sur la dame qui marque sa joue. Il l’a détesté pour ça. Kevin le sait. Il l’a détesté ou envié, il lui en a voulu de pouvoir s’arracher à Riko, il l’a haï de l’avoir laissé derrière. Kevin est égoïste, Kevin pense à sa survie, Kevin n’a fait que ça, pendant des années. Il laisse les doigts tracer les contours du tatouage, laisse retomber ses épaules, arrête de penser, un instant, parce que les gestes sont précautionneux, parce qu’il manque la rage et la rancoeur, parce qu’il manque les reproches qui auraient pu fuser à tout instant. Il ne regrette pas ce qu’il a fait. Il sait qu’il a fait ce qu’il a pu, qu’on ne sauve personne en étant mort, qu’on n’aide personne quand c’est le désespoir qui imprègne chacun de nos actes. Il sait et il sait que Jean le sait aussi. Il sait aussi que c’est difficile à accepter.

 

« C’est difficile d’exister en dehors d’Evermore, certaine nuit. »

 

C’est la première fois que Jean en parle, la première fois que Jean _lui_ en parle et il prend le temps de peser ses mots, prend le temps de les laisser infuser et décanter.

 

« Je sais. » répond-t-il, simplement, et il sait que c’est la bonne réponse lorsqu’il sent le bout des doigts de Jean s’égarer dans ses cheveux, tracer le contour de son oreille. « Je réapprends tous les jours à le faire. Ça finit par venir naturellement. »

 

Ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant.

 

*

 

Lorsque Jean se réveille, Jeremy est lové contre lui et Kevin dort, de l’autre côté. Il se demande si le temps s’est suspendu, une seconde, avant d’entendre l’horloge, avant de sentir les battements de coeur de Jeremy à travers leur vêtement, avant d’entendre la respiration de Kevin qui dort profondément, le nez collé dans le cou de Jeremy. Il se souvient confusément de la veille et de comment ils ont fini par déplier le lit pour ne pas réveiller le capitaine des Trojans, comment il a laissé tomber une couverture sur Kevin qui somnolait déjà et comment il a rampé entre le mur et Jeremy, enroulé dans une autre couverture. Il s’était dit qu’il était trop fatigué pour regagner son lit, des excuses et des faux-semblants. Il aurait fallu quelques pas, à peine, pour dormir seul sur le matelas froid, quelques pas pour se retrouver dans son lit, trois fois rien. Il sait qu’il est resté là parce qu’il a envie, il sait qu’il est resté là parce qu’ _ils_ ont envie, il sait que c’est confus et qu’il est partagé entre une excitation fébrile et l’anxiété parce qu’il se demande et après avant même de considérer l’instant, parce qu’il se demande et après et qu’il n’est pas certain de pouvoir répondre à sa propre question.

 

Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien. Il ne sait presque rien, parce qu’il sait que Jeremy ouvre les yeux et qu’ils sont embrumés par le sommeil et qu’il se colle un peu plus contre lui plutôt que de reculer, parce qu’il sait que Kevin grogne et étire le bras pour le passer autour d’eux. Ce n’est pas un accident, et il le sait aussi, parce qu’il n’y a pas d’accident avec Kevin Day, parce qu’il a senti sa main hésiter un instant avant d’aller le chercher, parce qu’il sait que c’est prémédité et que ça prend des airs de meurtre quand il le formule comme ça. Peut-être qu’il a été assassiné. Peut-être qu’il est mort et que c’est le purgatoire, parce qu’il ne peut pas être destiné au paradis, peut-être qu’il est mort et que tout va déraper, que la joie qu’il ressent à ce moment-là va finir par s’envenimer, par se transformer, par finir acide et amère et corrosive et qu’il finira en fumée, le fantôme de l’homme qu’il est.

 

« Bonjour. » murmure Jeremy avant de bailler et il rit en voyant Jean plisser le nez. « Pardon. J’ai pas eu l’occasion de me brosser les dents.

– Tu es terrible, Knox.

– C’est ce que les gens disent, parfois.

– Un danger publique. » rajoute Jean. « Un forcené.

– T’en fais des caisses.

– Une catastrophe naturelle. » marmonne Kevin en français et Jean ne sait pas pourquoi il rit, si c’est l’air parfaitement outré de Jeremy d’être tenu à l’écart de la blague ou si c’est l’air parfaitement agacé de Kevin d’avoir été réveillé, si c’est la situation ou si c’est juste la fatigue, si c’est l’angoisse ou le soulagement. « Je vous déteste. » ajoute Kevin et Jean ferme les yeux en sentant la main égarée contre sa hanche tracer le dessin de ses os. « Vous êtes impossibles.

– Tu vieillis avant l’heure. » rétorque Jeremy, qui roule sur le dos en prenant soin de ne cogner personne pour presser un baiser sur le front de Kevin qui se rendort déjà.

 

Il n’a pas l’air de remarquer la joue de Jean contre son épaule ou la main de Kevin glissée contre le creux de ses reins, ne fait aucune remarque s’il s’en aperçoit, se contente juste de s’étirer de tout son long, un air serein sur le visage. Jean se demande comment il fait, pour être aussi paisible, comment il fait, pour être aussi tranquille alors que lui a l’impression de sentir bouillir la lave dans son torse et dans son ventre et dans son coeur, une force implacable qui le laisse incapable de rester immobile.

 

« Jean. » l’interpelle doucement Jeremy et il a presque ses lèvres contre son front. Trop près, hurle la sirène dans le crâne de Jean. Troprèstroprèstroprès, hurle la voix dans son crâne lorsque la main de Jeremy se perd dans ses cheveux, vient laisser traîner ses ongles le long de sa nuque. « Je suis content d’avoir passé Thanksgiving avec toi. »

 

Il est pris au dépourvu, et c’est désagréable, parce qu’il sait qu’il devrait dire quelque chose, lui aussi, parce qu’il sait qu’il est censé parler, parce qu’il se doute qu’il est censé répondre mais qu’il est incapable de le faire, incapable de formuler une réponse pertinente alors que tout se bouscule et que tout s’enchaîne et que tout s’emmêle. Il est pris au dépourvu et, lorsqu’il embrasse Jeremy, son regard attrape celui de Kevin au passage.

 

Il panique. Évidemment, qu’il panique, parce qu’il est en train d’embrasser Jeremy devant son petit ami, parce que Jeremy enroule ses bras autour de son cou, parce que la main de Kevin caresse sa colonne vertébrale. Il panique, bien sûr, parce qu’il n’est pas sûr de comprendre la situation, parce qu’il est certain de mal comprendre la situation, parce que ça n’arrive jamais ce genre de coup de chance, parce que ça ne _lui_ arrive jamais ce genre de choses. Il résiste au besoin de s’enfuir, se détache de Jeremy, les yeux trop grands ouverts, comme un animal pris entre les phares. Il entend à peine Kevin qui murmure, tout bas :

 

« On voulait te proposer de venir au cinéma avec nous. »

 

Jean bat des cils.

 

« C’est un rendez-vous. » ajoute Jeremy, comme pour éclaircir la situation.

 

Jean a envie de pleurer de soulagement.

 

*

 

Il fredonne doucement lorsque skype sonne, renverse la tête en arrière pour regarder qui l’appelle. Il connaît les probabilités, évidemment, parce qu’il n’y a pas trente six mille personnes qui préfèrent passer par un logiciel obsolète qui rame beaucoup trop pour son propre bien mais il préfère laisser le bénéfice du doute à son interlocuteur.Il roule les yeux, lorsqu’il aperçoit la photo de profil, soupire profondément lorsqu’il appuie sur le bouton pour décrocher, sourit jusqu’aux oreilles lorsque l’image granuleuse du webcam dépassée depuis trop longtemps s’affiche à l’écran.

 

« Tu as conscience que lorsque je vous ai demandé d’aller acheter de quoi faire une raclette, vous n’étiez pas censé aller à l’autre bout du pays, rassure-moi ?

– Tu as une guirlande lumineuse autour du cou, Jeremy, je crois pas que tu sois en état de faire ce genre de réflexion. » Il se mord la joue, pour ne pas rire au regard austère de Kevin, se mord l’autre jour lorsqu’il remarque le regard exaspéré de Jean, derrière son épaule. « C’est du fromage de contrebande, en plus, j’espère que tu sais, parce que selon la loi–

– Blablabla. » le coupe Jean, qui se redresse pour pousser un peu Kevin du champ. « Ça fait quatre fois qu’il me répète ça. Est-ce qu’on peut abandonner cette histoire de raclette ? Tu es ridicule, au fait. »

 

Il sait qu’il est ridicule, avec sa couronne en gui sur la tête et sa guirlande lumineuse qui pend par-dessus ses vêtements mais c’est parce qu’il n’a jamais fêté Noël avant. Ce n’est pas qu’il déteste les fêtes, pas vraiment, mais il a toujours fêté Hanoucca et si Jean et Kevin l’ont accompagné chez ses parents cette année pour le fêter, c’est lui qui leur a proposé d’aller fêter de Noël dans une ville perdue de l’état de Washington qu’il avait repéré dans un top sur les meilleures villes où fêter Noël aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû acheter un « Fêter Noël pour les nuls » avant et ne pas regarder autant de vidéos sur youtube, il ne sait pas trop. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû écouter Jean lui parler de plats français pendant qu’il révisait ses cours de français, certainement, mais c’était sans importance à ce moment-là, parce que Kevin et Jean étaient partis en quête de fromage pour le repas et qu’ils étaient visiblement en train d’échouer.

 

« On peut. » répond-t-il avec précaution tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec une des feuilles qui vient lui chatouiller l’oreille. Il capte le regard de Jean et le sourire de Kevin, observe le paysage enneigé derrière eux, se fend d’un sourire. « Qu’est-ce qu’on mange, alors ?

– Des pizzas ? » propose Kevin et Jean lui colle un léger coup de coude.

 

« On peut s’arrêter dans un buffet chinois.

– Attends, dans quelle partie du monde on fête Noël en mangeant chinois ?

– En chine ? » répond Jeremy et il éclate de rire en voyant l’expression dépité de Kevin. « Non, mais je suppose que c’est une bonne idée. C’est plus kascher que la raclette.

– Ou la pizza. » ajoute Jean en appuyant un doigt entre les côtes de Kevin qui repousse sa main en marmonnant quelque chose que Jeremy ne peut pas saisir mais qui fait sourire Jean.

– Ou la pizza. » Il confirme, juste pour que Kevin le regarde et il lui envoie un baiser lorsque ses yeux croisent les siens.

 

C’est étrange comme c’est facile, quand ils sont ensemble, étrange comme ça fonctionne, malgré les cahots du début, malgré le premier rendez-vous étrange dans un cinéma bondé, malgré les mains de Jean qui tremblaient et les regards sur eux, malgré les hésitations de Kevin en public, malgré les remous. C’est étrange comme la distance fausse tout, quelque fois, étrange parce que Jean les fixe comme s’ils avaient la galaxie dans le ventre mais que Kevin doute parfois, étrange parce que Jeremy est incapable de détacher ses yeux d’eux mais que Jean pense qu’il est une pièce rapportée, de temps en temps, étrange parce que Kevin passe son temps à leur envoyer des sms mais que Jeremy se demande parfois s’il ne va pas décider de tout plaquer, trop oppressé par le poids des médias, trop angoissé par son image. C’est étrange parce que malgré tout ils arrivent à parler, parce que malgré tout ils parviennent à recoller les bouts, à fixer les choses qui ont besoin de l’être, parce qu’une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivent dans la petite chambre de Bed and Breakfast qu’ils ont loué et qu’ils s’embrassent tous les trois sous le gui, une valse bien rodée, les mains de Jean sur sa taille et la bouche de Kevin contre son cou et les lèvres de Jean contre sa tempe et les bras de Kevin autour d’eux, comme si le reste n’avait pas d’importance, comme si le monde extérieur n’existait plus, comme si les plats du chinois à emporter ne refroidissaient pas, posés par terre. C’est fragile, l’équilibre qu’ils tissent, fragile et précieux et il y a quelque chose d’immense dans le coeur de Jeremy qui le pousse à continuer, malgré la difficulté, malgré la douleur, parfois, malgré les obstacles, parce que le résultat est trop beau, parce que la finalité vaut tout le reste, parce qu’il n’a aucun regret même quand le manque lui cisaille la peau, aucun regret parce qu’à la fin de la journée il sait qu’il a trouvé sa place, il sait qu’il a fait les bons choix.

 

C’est familier, la façon dont ils le touchent, la façon dont ils se touchent, familier et en construction, changeant et chaleureux, alors qu’ils négocient tous les limites et les virages de leur relation. Jeremy a l’impression de rentrer à la maison, assis au pied du mini-sapin qu’ils ont installé dans la pièce, la barquette en aluminium sur les genoux et les baguettes dans la bouche, les emballages des cadeaux de noël éparpillés autour d’eux. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de les suivre des yeux, fasciné, parce que Kevin pousse des pieds Jean après l’avoir embrassé, parce que Jean pique dans le plat de Jeremy, le genoux pressé contre le sien, parce que tout tombe en place, quelque part, comme un puzzle soigneusement découpé, comme des pièces qui ne sont pas censées s’assembler mais qui le font quand même. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il tire sur le col du pull bien trop épais que Kevin lui a offert pour en respirer l’odeur, parce qu’il a été lavé, avant d’être emballé et que c’est l’odeur de Kevin, souri de plus belle lorsque la manche remonte parce qu’il a un bracelet en cuir autour du poignet et que Jean a souri, un peu timide, un peu amusé, lorsqu’il l’a attaché, parce que Jeremy est presque sûr qu’ils étaient ensemble lorsqu’il l’a acheté, parce qu’il est presque sûr d’avoir été berné, parce qu’il a le souvenir très net de Laila attrapant son coude pour lui montrer un truc à l’opposé lorsqu’ils faisaient les boutiques et qu’il est presque sûr qu’elle ne voulait pas vraiment acheter une balançoire pour enfant à Alvarez – quoi que, il n’est sûr de rien, en réalité.

 

Il ne neige pas, ce soir-là, même si Jeremy attend patiemment, assis près de la fenêtre, pendant que Jean lit à voix haute et que Kevin somnole entre eux. C’est sans importance.

Noël n’a pas besoin d’être blanc pour être parfait et il remonte le plaid sur les épaules de Kevin lorsqu’il se tourne pour coller son visage contre la taille de Jean.

 

Ils s’aiment, c’est évident, c’est dans tous les gestes et dans tous les sourires, dans les mms à pas d’heures et dans les liens postés dans leur conversation de groupe, dans les visionnages soigneux de tous les matchs des Fox et dans la patte de renard que Jeremy dessine sur sa joue à chaque fois, dans les mains de Jean agrippées à celles de Kevin pour les réchauffer et dans les conversations ensommeillées au milieu de la nuit. Ils s’aiment, bien sûr, à demi-mot et en chuchotement, précautionneusement et tendrement, ils apprennent et se construisent, bâtissent quelque chose d’autre pour échapper à avant, pour mettre des kilomètres entre le passé et eux. Lorsque Jeremy dessine une étoile filante sur la buée de la fenêtre de la chambre, il espère qu’ils réussiront.

 

Lorsqu’il croise les yeux de Jean et que Kevin serre sa main dans son sommeil, il sait que tout ira bien, au bout du compte, pas demain ou dans une semaine, mais dans un an, ou cinq, ou dix, parce qu’il y aura toujours le sourire hésitant de Jean et les mains gelées de Kevin, parce qu’il y aura des hauts et des bas, parce que tout se réglera.

 

Il ne doute pas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver à glkprminyard.tumblr.com, tout ça, tout ça !


End file.
